Vamos
|manufacturer = Declasse |price = $596,000 (Southern San Andreas Super Autos) |related = Buccaneer Blade |variants = |makeyear = 1960 |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Dukes (needles) Dominator (dial texture) |inttxd = Dominator |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = vamos |handlingname = VAMOS |textlabelname = VAMOS |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Declasse Vamos is a muscle car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the Arena War update, released on February 14, 2019, during the Valentine's Day 2019 event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Vamos is heavily based on the third generation . In terms of design, the Vamos follows a similar profile to vehicles like the Buccaneer and the Impaler, having an angled front end and rear section. A trim can be seen running across the sides, with "Declasse" marked on the rear quarters. The car's name can be seen on the rear right side. The bodywork is painted with the primary color, while the trimmings around the car's front and windows are painted with a secondary color. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Vamos is notorious for its high spin-out, often losing control at higher speeds if not maintained carefully. As a result, it doesn't fare very well when driving through congested traffic. In addition, if the car is launched airborne, the Vamos will often land awkwardly. While the Vamos can be given full suspension upgrades as to negate this effect, its steering is still very sensitive and has bouts of spinning out very easily. The Vamos has a tendency to roll over on its side when executing a tight handbrake turn at high speeds. Durability is good, though repeated impacts can cause drastic issues to the vehicle. The Vamos is stated to be powered by a 396ci (6.5L) engine, with the model being a single-cam V8. GTA Online Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Vamos-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Vamos-GTAO-Advert.jpg|Advertisement. Vamos-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Vamos on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Vamos-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Vamos on Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. Vamos-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Vamos on Rockstar Games Social Club. Vamos-GTAO-RGSC3.jpg|The Vamos on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $596,000. Trivia General *The default radio station for the Vamos is East Los FM. *"Vamos" is a Spanish/Portuguese word which can be translated for "hurry" or "let's go" in English. This is a reference to an urban legend that the Chevrolet Nova sold poorly in Latin American countries because "no va" translates to "not going" or "not working". In reality sales of the Chevrolet Nova in Latin America were relatively similar to other markets. *The decription says that the Vamos began life in 1960 as a compact car before it began 'hanging out with V8s'. This is a clear reference to the original Nova's production history, which began production in 1962 as a compact car before getting a Chevy V8-powered model, the Nova SS, in 1963. *Game files suggest that there was going to be an Arena variant of the Vamos, but was cut from the update. This is also the case with the Cognoscenti.fm_lts_creator.ysc: else if (iParam0 -49115651) { return "FMMC_VN_VMS"; } else if (iParam0 276065473) { return "FMMC_VN_VMS2"; } *The "Sure It's Safe?" livery is based on a similar livery on a black Chevrolet Nova in the movie , the livery name is a reference to a line in said movie. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The two Hotring Exhausts incorrectly emit fumes at a slightly higher position. *The Vamos appears to steer to the left, even when not touching the steering wheel of the vehicle. This is caused by an excessively high "toe" angle on the front wheels.File Data: This also occurs on the Tulip, and to a far lesser extent, the ZR380. References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Arena War Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Muscle Vehicle Class